


Muddy Kisses

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Lovers, M/M, Mud, Post Series, Post canon, Rain, Wrestling, dorks groping, dorks making out, rain storms remind me of them, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the water is not their friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I had fun writing this! Its my first attempt at a shorter-ish fic, because I am apparently completely incapable of writing anything that is under 1000 words. I hope you like it, and its completely un beta'ed, cuz, well, yeah. if you find anything not right, let me know!

Rain poured out side as thunder rolled in the distance and a flash of lightening greeted the night’s muggy air. The doorway slid open violently as they tumbled through in a mess of mud and soaking wet clothes, tangled limbs and breathless pants. They landed on the floor of the genkan as lips collided together in heated kisses full of tongue and lustful groans. Fingers grasped at wet coats and hair as they fought over control of the situation, forever some form competition between the two men, even when it came to sex. 

Tongues invaded and explored warm caverns of each other’s mouths as moans filled the entry way of Haruka’s home. He had decided long ago that he couldn’t live without the possessive touch of his lover; the way he would sling an arm around his shoulder or tossed all respect for his personal bubble out the window. But honestly, he only pretended to get annoyed to push Rin’s buttons, it was fun to watch those eyes light up or that touch of pink form across his cheeks. 

The first time they got drunk on each other had flicked on a fire in Haru’s soul. All it took was a touch of smooth, strong hands or a certain look of lustful sanguine eyes and it was almost impossible to stop once it got started. No one would have thought they would ever have to tell the stoic Nanase Haruka to get a room, Rin, well it was expected of him, but not the other.

A groping hand found a hip bone as Rin’s sharp teeth grazed the pulse point of an alabaster throat and fingers dug in to the soft flesh at the waste band of rain soaked jeans. Mud made the floor slippery as they struggled to possess each other, hands torturously stirring and egging the other on. Rin’s digits dug in to Haruka’s flesh and a throaty whimper escaped as the redhead nipped at the others collar bone, but this time the noise wasn’t exactly from the ache in his groin. 

They had rushed up the steps that were slick with the sudden onslaught of the late summer rain. One of them, could have been either, lost their footing and crashed to the stones below them. It was followed with a flood of laughter that was drown out by the storm that raged on around them. Things had become much more intense as Rin managed to pin Haru to the mud and was suddenly taken aback as he watched bright lightening fill deep ocean blue eyes with an intoxicating flair. Water droplets snaked over that perfect face and moistened fuckable lips with a slick sheen that made Rin’s heart catch in his throat.

“Fuck” he hissed before he kissed Haruka again and pressed the flat of his tongue against his lover’s lips, moaning as he was granted access to that familiar, waiting, mouth. He tasted like sweet wine, one that Matsuoka would never be able to drink enough of. A shiver danced up Rin’s spine as he felt blunt nails drag across his lower back, but he was far too distracted to realize his grip on his boyfriends wrists had lightened.

Haruka took advantage. This was an obvious “Rin is a hopeless romantic sap” moment and took every chance to get the upper hand he had to catch the redhead off guard. He flipped him with a thrust of his hips and a twist of his torso to land squarely on top of his hips to pin him to the wet ground, the land training obviously having improved the lithe swimmers strength.

“Turnabout’s fair play, Rin Rin.” Haru smirked and pushed a strand of wet red hair from his lover’s forehead before planting a rain slicked kiss to his lips before he gingerly crawled off of his sopping wet form. 

Honestly, it went downhill from there. Sometimes, ok most of the time, Rin should really think about the consequences of his actions, but his brain had short circuited some time ago. He was a lost cause. So really, it was no surprise when he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his muddy boyfriends waste and pulled him back down to him. There was a wet thud as the two wet bodies landed just outside the front door on the concrete step as once more heady pants and breathless moans filled the air around them. 

There was sloppy kisses and hands that groped at one another’s bodies like horny teenagers in the back seat of a car. After 5 years it was still gloriously like this, hours spent rediscovering each other’s bodies, lips kissing and caressing every square inch of skin. Somehow it was never routine to fuck, or make love, or whatever the hell they were doing to frustrate the other one in to the bedroom, or anyplace else for that matter. It was always intense, demanding, and held so much passionate heat that it was surprising neither of them would spontaneously combust. It was like that in every aspect of their relationship, and most people couldn’t understand how the hell they made such an incredibly perfect couple or didn’t kill each other in some odd competition.

As they made out under the porch light it never occurred to either of them that perhaps the neighbors didn’t need to be privy to this moment of eroticism taking place out in the open. Honestly, neither of them could care less anymore if they were “discovered”, hell, they had been all over each other for years, so no one was surprised when a certain blond had pushed them out of the proverbial closet a few years back. 

“fuck…Door….Rin...ittai….” Haru whimpered breathlessly as he arched himself in to his boyfriend, hips grinding softly against him and not really wanting to lose the warmth of his body, but really wanting to get inside and out of the wet clothing for more than just the obvious reasons. 

Once they crashed through the sliding door it took no time before they began to try to strip each other of sticky clothes that were heavy with mud and rain water. Shirts had gone flying but the jeans seemed to place them both in a strange predicament they were stuck. 

Rin fought with his own skin tight jeans, a chore to get on in the first place dry, let alone off sopping wet. It was like getting a fucking wetsuit off after a day of diving, but he was sure neoprene might be easier than the goddamn denim. And why for fucks sake did he have to wear such skin tight pants!? OH yeah… because his vain ass looked good in them. 

Haru, the king of speed stripping had fallen over and landed with a thud on his already bruised hip with a yelp. He had managed to get stuck in his own jeans that were now bunched up around his kneecaps, yeah, he wore the tight jeans because Rin couldn’t keep those sanguine eyes off his ass when he did. Rin stumbled when he realized that his super-stripper boyfriend was stuck in his own clothes and unceremoniously landed next to the dripping wet form of his other half as laughter burst from his mouth again. 

They paused as a pair of red eyes locked on to blue pools to catch their breath as lungs strained against rib cages for air as neither one could wriggle out of their jeans. For fucks sake, they were both prone to stripping their clothing off in record time, but this was just ridiculous. Rin couldn’t help it as he bubbled with laughter at their predicament and tried again, fruitlessly, to peal the fabric from his skin. 

“Fucking kidding me right?” He snorted as he looked back to Haru with a toothy grin. 

“Well, this is … bothersome.” Haru deadpanned at the laughing face of Rin, who just started to cackle even more before an Idea slapped him upside the head.

“Scissors?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you had a good giggle, because the damn visual I got of them stuck in their jeans made my husband look at me funny.


End file.
